The present disclosure relates generally to the field of monitoring battery cells. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring battery cells using time-based signals.
Battery stacks or systems (e.g., battery modules, battery packs, etc.) that include multiple battery cells are used in a variety of applications. For example, battery stacks may be used in such applications as electric and/or hybrid vehicles, uninterruptible power supply systems, power tools, and other types of applications. Charging and discharging battery cells to a level outside of an acceptable operating range can result in damage to the cells and decrease the life cycle of the cells. By monitoring the voltages of the battery cells, the battery cells can be controlled to ensure that they are maintained within an acceptable operating range that will extend the life cycle of the cells. This is particularly important with certain battery chemistries, such as lithium chemistries (e.g., lithium-ion, lithium-polymer, etc.) that are popular with various applications including those mentioned above.